Sincerely, Maggie Holmes
by rdwriterninja
Summary: With Sherlock Holmes running off and solving the madness that is crimes, his younger sister Margaret is catching her own wind with her puzzles. As her life intertwines with her fanatic brothers, she sees with her own eyes, the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Forgive me. I know this has been done before, but I just couldn't resist. I would really appreciate feedback and I am in need of a beta reader. Thank you. I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters that are property of BBC.)**

It was midnight, and she was alone, but Ms. Margaret Holmes wasn't scared. She has never truly felt fear before, divorcing it from her body. Maggie, her favorite nickname, was an analysis detective, a job similar to her older brother, Sherlock Holmes' job. Although he was rude and used his talent to push people away, she admired her brother's bravery. She passed an alley that seemed quite suspicious, covered perfectly to look like the typical cluttered backstreet city filth. Smoke emitted from the trash cans and out into the black atmosphere. Lifting the cans, she discovered a glowing, active bomb planted inside, ticking away! Her flashlight was at her right hand, phone at her left hand. She called Lestrade, one of the detective inspectors for the police, a boss of her boss.

"It is set and has a timer" Maggie said in a mumbled rush.

"What are you doing out there, anyway?"

"I was taking a night stroll"

"Tell me more specifically where you are."

"20 Scott Street. I'm in between two brick flats."

"Alright, they're on their way. Stay safe."

"Goodbye Lestrade. Look after my brother" Then the line went dead.

She ended the call and dialed another number. It was rarely ever dialed, but often messaged. Someone picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice was never tied, but alert and at rare times, confused.

"Hi, Sherlock, it's your little sister, I'm down the street and I think you should come and look at this"

"Ok, but don't make me regret going outside, I was in the middle of something," he hanged up shortly after.

Sherlock walked there faster than the police and investigative crew. Sherlock and Maggie compared their observations. The scratch marks on the trash can were fresh, obviously a man's, with moist dampness that revealed slick gloves.

"So what on earth were you doing walking around London at midnight, alone? Fancying a cup of tea with your favorite brother?" his face went from casual to furious in seconds. She smiled at how this is the most brotherly and caring she'll ever get to see him.

"I couldn't sleep. Ben and I are fighting," She hasn't been the best to her charming boyfriend these past couple of days, Canceling dates because of cases and not retuning calls.

"What does Ella say about all this?" he knows nothing when it comes to things like intimate relationships, so he gets help from Maggie's astute best friend.

"She's always talking about how everything's going to just magically fall into place. Ella's lovely, but she falls short when it comes to this certain subject because she's a hopeless romantic," She pointed out. These two siblings were more alike than they noticed, but it didn't matter. Sherlock was more interested in the spotlight of being the world's most Brilliant Consulting Detective. And Maggie was just… Maggie. She was scatter brained, kind, but like her brothers, she thrived on bring two steps ahead of everyone. The Holmes family was used to living on a higher intellectual level than most people their age. Though they were always wondering how normal people got by with their little minds. Sherlock always teased his friends because of it, which is why he has very little of them.

"How's John?" She asked Sherlock. His new flat mate, doctor, injured in the leg, and is obviously loony to room with someone as crazy as her brother. She has yet to meet him.

"Fine. Do all normal people watch so much telly and fill their minds with so much rubbish?" his forehead cringed.

"When can I meet him?"

"Could you come over tomorrow, I'd be done with my work. You seem to be a state of despair with your clothes and look lately. Hair parted differently, nails look terrible, lips so chapped and neglected, you've got nothing to do so tomorrow around noon, ok?" Sherlock smirked and turned away, not waiting for an answer. She shook and started towards the main road. Margaret rode a cabbie home under the comforting London skyline.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon when she was awoken. The faze of sunny bliss that Margaret breathed in left her in a daze for moments before the voices of London brought her out from under. Her cell phone buzzed a few quick times, which resulted in a groan and a lack of buzzing activity. Margaret was able to pull around the energy to check her mobile. One message from Sherlock, three messages from Ella, Margaret's mate, lit up, waiting for the inevitable

I don't assume your presence although you have demanded it; I am going to have to decline it. –SH

Good morning, Sunshine! Your boyfriend (whom you've ignored several times) is going to come over this delighted day. Get ready and he will be there shortly.

Did you get my last messages?

R U there, Maggie?

Margaret sighed and brushed away her windows. It was a Saturday morning, approximately 10:00, businessmen are eager to get cab fare due to their lateness; babies were being taken outside, tourists were wandering around for the Big Ben, hunched over their travel books. A careless woman was walking forward, seeming more knowing of where she was going. Margaret knew her favorite book, movie, and food just by looking at her. Oh, and did she mention that was her best friend? They have excellent mates since second grade, taking each other's refuge from the stronger girls who though the Holmes's gift was stranger and should be abolished. She rubbed her neck and grimaced at the memories. Daughter of country squires, parents who were not fond of us enough that she was dropped off enough to be forgotten often. She cannot remember much though, which is a gift and a curse. Ella's sharp but fast rapt on the door sent her into another part of her mind that didn't quite contain such painful things. She opened her door to Ella, bright smile, round faced, oblivious that she had her work blouse buttoned down a little too low. There were dark circles under her eyes, though her eyes proved a deep nice night's sleep, so she must've been on the computer recently, her makeup was a little heavier than her usual, her nails have been losing their color so she's gone about two weeks without any nail care, thought she has filed them recently.

"Date tonight?" Margaret's straight line turned into a little smile. Ella was perplexed for a few seconds before shrugging it off. She spent countless times trying to master what Margaret has done her whole life effortlessly.

"Yes. Well, not really, a new co worker, maybe it will be an office romance. Tonight so I'm going to see you before heading off to work," her happy grin impossibly stretched a bit longer. Her haze of makeup portrayed a young, free and beautiful woman. Something that Maggie has blindly been envious of.

"I hope all goes well. Try to work on your nails, though, it may save you some time later. You sent someone over here without ever talking it over with me. If I didn't know you so well, I might've asked if you fancied a death wish."

"Oh, please! Please don't be thick, Maggie. You're a wonderful woman and he is frightened at the thought of losing you. Ben has been harassing some of us lately, and I want to settle this, you can't ignore these average things, I know such things don't come easily to you, but maybe if you didn't try and figure out what he spent last night doing and cut him a break he'd-"

Margaret cut off Ella's rant," If he would respect my space, I'd gladly try and see his way."

With a breath to spare, another knock on the door shattered their attention. It sent Margaret in a panic mood because she knew those thin fingers that curved over those knuckles. She ran to her closet and became presentable. Looking like you just woke up is not what you should go with when you are to see your brother who would get any chance to create a list of what you've been doing. Margaret listened closely, ear to the door, conveying her boyfriend's mood before she confronted him.

"Is everything alright? I'm not mad; I just would like to speak to her." His voice was detached yet full of wonder. He must have been drinking; the faint sent of alcohol was with him. She chuckled at the thought of him ever dreaming of trying to lay a finger on her. As she loudly closed her bedroom door at walked out to her sitting room/ kitchen, the worry in his face was bluntly obvious. Margaret sighed with frustration. She was going to deal with him and Sherlock all in one day? She's going to need a lot of coffee and a lot of patience. Maggie was extremely nervous to see him. They met at a library during midterms. Maggie was never really attracted to people in this sort of way, which frightened her. She didn't like diving into things she knew nothing about, but this one she felt was safe. Ben is kind and loving, which is why she slowly admitted to having a soft spot for him. When Maggie got her job, it became a full time treasure hunt for the remaining puzzle piece and Ben couldn't be a part of it. Although Maggie knew what she was getting into, Ben didn't. He seemed surprised that she got obsessed with so quickly. He never got to see her often anymore, and he was drifting away from her. She knew how she handled the situation was naive and wrong, but poor Ben need to understand. These feelings had to be divorced from her when she was delving into the chase.

Before Ben could open his mouth, Maggie was already rushing out the door.

"I have to go to Baker Street today, we can talk about this later." She opened the door to see him out. He nodded.

"I'll come over this afternoon or something, but can we please discuss later?" he stared into her eyes trying to decode her mask. She smiled honestly and walked with him out the door.

"I will message you. Sherlock will be waiting." She stuffed her hands in her trench coat and halted a cab.

Maggie is always taken aback by how normal people show their true emotions all the time. It must have been so draining, so time consuming, deciding how you feel about different things. Wasn't any time at all before she ended up at her destination, her older brother's new flat.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you again for reading! I promise not to take a big hiatus!)

Sherlock was hovering over a microscope when Maggie walked in. Her long, silky coat was shimmering, which made her mischievous brother awfully suspicious. Her black hair was combed in a completely different way, which puzzled him. Maggie was glad that she finally plucked up enough courage to confuse him. He shouldn't pry though, Maggie thought. The last time the Holmes tried to test each other; mother was completely horrified at our behavior. At that moment, mother was even appalled at Margaret, who never really concerned herself with such things until she started college.

Initially, she wanted to go into the criminal science field, but Sherlock's perspective eventually changed her mind. Now she has chosen the life of a quiet investigator and Sherlock's other intelligence. He nearly glowered as she sat herself in John's seat. When Sherlock postponed his microscope to attend to Maggie, Dr. John Watson walked in, newspaper in hand, ready to watch telly, but Maggie stood.

"You must be Dr. John Watson; I'm Margaret Holmes, Sherlock's younger sister. It's nice to finally meet you." Maggie extended her hand. He was taken aback by her sudden appearance, but was quickly rebuffed by Sherlock.

"Maggie Holmes. Irresponsible girlfriend. Clever analysis and, unfortunately, my younger sister." He walked around her, surveying her clothes and looks carefully, which never failed to make her uncomfortable. John shook her hand briefly, and smiled like her introduction was somewhat pleasant to him. He sat in the chair beside her. Before he rested himself, Maggie could tell psychoschmatic being present.

"How long have you had that slight limp?" she asked. He was only partially surprised that it took her that quick, though only after a short time with his flat mate, he was caught unexpected.

"About seven months. She's incredible, Sherlock. He's never mentioned you, Maggie."

"Never?" She turned and took her turn to glare at him who shrugged it off. He went back to his microscope business while John seemed interested in her.

"So, it's just you and Sherlock?"

She stared at Sherlock, who was clearly ignoring them until his name was mentioned. In truth, Maggie had only two brothers: him and Mycroft. Such different names, unique and classic. And then there was Margaret: an outcast in her family, clearly the one who was originally destined to be normal. How strange things never turn out like we all thought they would. Maggie concluded that he must've been a war victim or doctor to be mad enough to be Sherlock's flat mate. Probably both.

"I bet it must be interesting being normal and living with someone…. Not" Maggie said, smiling a joking smile, trying not to hurt or offend anyone.

"Margaret, why are you dressed so nicely… James and you aren't fighting?" Sherlock asked from the background of her outlook.

"Yes, Sherlock. Thanks."

He smiled, not turning from his work. His phone rang next to him.

"Margaret, would you get that?"

She glared the wicked glare she could conjure up as Lestrade's voice came up. Sherlock's face spark with possibilities when he was exchanging conversation with the one who gave him the interesting cases, and London's finest, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. The one thing that can bring up this smile in Sherlock, like nothing can bring anymore joy: a new case.

"My presence is needed elsewhere, so text me if you wish to get to bother John again. Laters!"

Maggie watched as Sherlock and John left her in the sitting room of their flat, chasing after the moving battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I hope you don't find the whole alternating 'Maggie' and 'Margaret' annoying, but, in case you're confused, they are the same person. Though Maggie and Margaret are different personalities kind of, she has a different perspectives. Anything you don't understand or want to critique something, leave a comment on the reviews!)**

Sherlock hasn't even mentioned Mycroft, the real powerful one. He _is _the British Government, both the evil and noble. Mycroft looked down on Sherlock, trying to real resemblance in them. They've always tried to put their heads together; nut Sherlock preferred no one else. Maggie's two brothers expected nothing from the little sister, who had no playmates. Her whole life was spent wondering and discovering. She is determined to decipher how the world works. (Logically, of course.) After going on one of Sherlock's little detective rollercoasters, she never saw anything logical about the world ever again. The worlds through Sherlock's eyes are perceived as predictable with few surprises. It was all ran on tricks. The clever ones are the ones who play. He did no coaxing and at first, Maggie thought to be to push her away from Sherlock's world. Showing the so-called 'glorious' and warning her to get out. But then she really found out. It made it clear. The Holmes' siblings served a purpose on these streets, and that purpose was to leave their marks. Maggie quietly hid in her long coat and dwelled in the shadows of her brothers.

"This one has the same star as the last victim. Either they're connected or someone really just doesn't like tattooed men," Maggie observed through her lenses. Scars were the same, the cuts were the same depth, both worked similar jobs considering from their tinted eyebrows, and were both men. Ms. Stewart peered closely at the body before shutting it in. She was grateful for Margaret, but she was always too quick for her. The Holmes children were known for creating this illusion that you are dim witted.

"Good work, Ms. Holmes. If you come up with anything new, check by my office." She smiled and tried no to seem sad as she walked away from her. Her Scottish accent was brisk and methodical.

"But, Ms. Stuart I was just hoping we both could do more investigating…"

She turned, a little frustrated at her persistence. "Why? Got no plans tonight? Make a nice life for you, Margaret, just some friendly advice," her back turned and she was gone. With no clue of what to do next, she pulled out her phone and messaged her boyfriend.

You want to go out tonight?

You're free? We could go to the cinema?

Of course. Time and movie (let's see a comedy?)

Ok. War Craft Chocolate. 9:00. Pick you up at 8:30?

Ok

Margaret wasn't one to dwell in hospitals but St. Bartholomew's was the only one that stored most of the police's investigating bodies and unfortunate victims. After stopping for a snack in the cafeteria, she had the ironic luck of catching up with her oldest brother, Mycroft. As he spotted her, he quietly joined her with a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Margaret. How's James? Does he still have that spot on his cheek that you find so adorable?"

"Wow, Mycroft. You must be getting slow. No, he hurt his check playing football and that spot just… disappeared." She usually got quite bored talking to Mycroft, for his topics of conversations always dull, but he did his best to not discuss things that could explode into battle. That was one trait that was profoundly different from Sherlock. Though, they were always changing. Mycroft was the oldest and the eldest naturally, which meant he carried the maturity for both Sherlock and Margaret. He was tense, having nicotine stains on his fingernails, though Mycroft didn't smoke, it failed to surprise Maggie.

"Sherlock has a new flat and a new flat mate. Did you know that?"

His face turned to utter shock for only a single moment before asking,

"Oh? Who is this new face to Sherlock?"

"Sherlock's mate is named Dr. John Watson, an army doctor with a psychosomatic limp."

"What's the new address?"

"221B Baker Street"

He jotted this new information down on a small notebook and attentively looked Maggie backwards and forwards.

"Sherlock doesn't know you're here. Even if you're nervous, you shouldn't smoke about it. You and Sherlock, always doing something with those substances, it's disgusting. Carry on then, you've got the rest of your life." She stood up from the chair and turned on her heels, trying to prove a point. The air was quite misty when she walked back to her flat a couple blocks away. Sherlock and her have this common niche for loving good and long walks that stretch till forever, making you forget what it is you must do when you get to your destination. Both of them can go quite a long journey before noticing the time that has ghostly past.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen went black and the movie was over.

"Let me walk you home, Margaret," he took his girlfriend's hand and lead her out the cinema.

"You know, I liked that movie, it was so… beautiful," she was even taken aback at her choice of words and so was Ben. He shook his head, smiling, and kissed her hand. They started talking and laughing as if their previous quarrel was only a blimp in their timeline of their relationship.

Ella was sitting on the couch, reading Sherlock's investigation blog on Maggie's laptop. She was so absorbed she barely noticed Margaret walking in.

"Oh, you're here, Ella. Have I got any food left?"

Without taking here eyes off the computer she replied, "Ate the last of your bag of crisps."

"Ella! That was my last bag! Anyone come around"

She parted from the computer as Maggie sat with her the couch.

"Had a rough night" Maggie asked, already knowing the answer.

"He broke up with me" they both said in unison.

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry, you'll find someone better" Ella nodded, clearly waiting to end the conversation.

"Your brother posted some new stuff on his website. Brilliant, Margaret,"

"Yes, Sherlock is very clever when it comes to a case, but with people he's….. Rubbish" they both glanced at each other before giggling frantically. Ella doesn't have quite a bit of history with Sherlock. He was always an odd one, never really noticing how captivating he could be. The Holmes family was a bunch of distant characters. He was there for Margaret at times when he was able to, which wasn't very often. Mycroft was too busy raising Sherlock; they never really gave thought about their sister. She had Ella, she was cared for. Her parents were a mysterious couple, being country squires; they were never there for them. Ever. She only saw them when she was younger, and very briefly for they were never around. Margaret would be happy to see them, but she never really was, when they were gone she would cry, not wanting a few visits, but either space or a real family. Little Maggie created stories of the Holmes family, where they all lived in a nice house with space to run.

Space to imagine.

Space to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N I hope you're enjoying this little story as it has been a fun thing for me to do. This story is not beta-ed, so if anyone wants to stand up to the job, I would appreciate it, thanks!)**

"Maggie, sweetie, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jim," Ben said, standing up with Margaret. He was a very young and handsome man, wearing expensive attire, his hair cut short. He held out his manicured hand for Maggie, who thoughtfully shook.

"My younger brother has told me all about you, Miss Holmes,"

"Please call me, Margaret" Maggie was all too familiar and he was very mysterious. He sat down across from the table, which wasn't enough of distance Maggie would have liked to inflict.

"So, you solved puzzles-", he picked up his fork, amused by its filth,"-for a living. That must be quite a difficult job. Tell me, we've all been wondering, how do you do this?" he leaned over the table while Ben protectively put his arm around her. At that moment, Margaret knew that Jim wasn't who he seemed. Her gift wouldn't be revealed. She smiled politely, taking the bait.

"I just used instincts that were given to me"

Her phone buzzed. Text from this hour should be from Ella, but she knew that it was Sherlock.

"Crime solving was always something I was interested in and when I was studying at Uni, it all came to me" Jim and Ben were clearly interested, eating at ever word she fed them. Sherlock sent another message.

"Excuse me," Maggie said, rushing to the loo. She dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I'm on a date right now"

"Seems important to you but, not to me. I cracked the serial killer case and I got a name that you should be aware of."

"Who?"

"Moriarty"

She seemed the name over in her mind, but nothing came up.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears out for this name. Are we done?"

"You must want to impress Ben's family really bad. Call me back"

"Ok, bye"

As she hung up she overheard Ben and Jim's conversation.

"She just does, I can't quite explain it. Why is it so important?"

"Your girlfriend just intrigues me"

"I think you should leave us"

"Oh well, brother. I already am"

She walked over to the table as Jim sat up.

"You're leaving?" she feigned sadness.

"Business calls. It was a pleasure to meet you, Margaret. I will see you more towards the future." They shook hands and he took his leave.

"I scared him away before dinner came. That's a new record." Maggie said while Ben kissed her forehead.

"That's just Jim. This is going to be the last I see him in weeks. Though, I'm glad he met you"

Margaret's night passed quickly, but Jim stare on his face stayed with her forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"It was the boss, their delivery wasn't profitable enough, and so the dogs were set out on them. Case closed. Right, Ms. Stewart?"

Margaret handed the report to her boss, who skimmed through another complete case. Ms. Stewart smiled even though she was a bit flustered.

"This was a speedy investigation, don't you think?" Ms. Stewart poured some tea into her cup with shaky hands.

"Are you going to be at the press conference?"

"No thank you. I'm going to be out that day"

"Good, please take a vacation, Ms. Holmes. You've done enough for us. Thanks" she smiled.

Margaret felt like she was all but pushed out the door as she left the office early today.

Molly

It was only a lunch date with Maggie Holmes, Molly thought, who just happened to be Sherlock's younger sister! She sat down nervously with Molly, who always seemed calm and steady.

"Hello, Molly, how are you?"

"Fine. I saw your brother yesterday; he was examining some bodies on his case on my list yesterday"

"Oh, really? I hope he didn't cheat you in any way?" She looked up from her menu to catch Molly's response. She was frowning, calculating the exact words to compensate for Sherlock dazzling her. Before she could answer, Maggie leaned over the table, saying,

"Maybe Sherlock can be unobservant at times and often rude to some people. I'm surprised he never gives you any smart-arse remarks"

Molly was temporarily dazed, scrambling for any good words.

"Usually, that's good. If he's nice, it means he wants you around. If he's not, than he's not interested."

Margaret's words slammed into Molly's chest like dagger, she knew lying to Margaret wouldn't get her anywhere, but she was afraid to be shown for who she really was: a quite, simple girl, with an unrequited crush. When their lunch came, at first they ate in silence.

"So, has anyone caught your eye? Any men?" Molly knew Margaret knew she was lying about Sherlock, but she couldn't handle another blow to her bleeding ego.

"I met someone, a new man who works upstairs in IT, his name is Jim"

Maggie almost choked on her food as her thoughts sped through the city, to another restaurant, another night. She chewed and swallowed, not noticing the sick feeling that present in her stomach.

"Yes. Molly, can you please be careful? You're a very good friend and it be a shame to lose you," She smiled genuinely at her and concluded their clouded conversation.

Maggie walked Molly over to Bart's morgue before departing to her lovely brother, Mycroft.


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft's home was close to the Diogenes Club, where he spends a great deal of time with his colleagues. Maggie huddled inside her coat as the rain started. She brushed off her shows and unlocked the door, while he was in his library, sipping a glass of Brandy, typing on his computer.

"You're drinking and it's only noon, Mycroft" she frowned while reading the labels off the bottle. His house was big, only light coming from lamps; he was always in his library, where his work rested.

"Margaret, I'm busy. What are you doing here?" he peeled his eyes from his work only to glare at her, who was staring at his book titles.

"I just wanted to drop by and talk, say hello. How is the new diet?"

"I've improved much, how is Ben? Or better, how is work? Shouldn't you be there, right now?" he clasped his hands together, clearly annoyed.

"There's someone you need to look out for, Sherlock solved that case with the cabbie and found a name. He has also been involved in crimes with accomplices. He appears to have a lot of fingers in different places" she gathered her coat to leave. Mycroft stood.

"What is the name?"

Maggie wrapped herself in her coat as he walked her to the door.

"Moriarty, Mycroft."

Mycroft was started by his sister's frightened face.

"I'll see what I can do," he closed the door and locked it, anxious at how she could be actually scared of that someone.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie's return back to Scotland Yard was abrupt when she was on her way home in the taxi, when Stewart called her.

"There's been a city suicide from a banker, you're brother is on the case, but we could use some further information with another investigation.", she sounded quite urgent, yet intrusive.

Maggie thought over those for a minute. It was a Sherlock case, one with clues, mazes, and things that no one could pick up. _Sounds deliciously interesting_, Maggie thought.

"Ok, I'll be there. Should I arrive now?" Maggie was motioning the cab driver to turn around.

"Yes, we could have a lunch and look the case over" then, Stewart brusquely ended the call.

Margaret knew she was forgetting something, but it was all a blur as she was too excited for this rather interesting case that, unfortunately, she is help solving with her brother. The chaos of going into the inner city of London was rather difficult. London has a little bit of everything, business, pleasure, anything was acceptable. Bankers were rather highly appreciated, so they usually traveled in circles that the Holmes's rather _ever _crossed paths with, maybe in the past, but that was the past, and Maggie was certain the only time she would ever get to have the honor of conversing with such people, they would likely be crazy or dead.

She witnessed the rare chance of the second opportunity. Lestrade was off, so Maggie worked with Detective Inspector Dimmock, who guessed on the dot that Sherlock was her brother.

"He is a tosser, never met with someone so _arrogant, _but he is a genius", he thought this line over a bit- then added-, "but don't tell him I said such a thing,"

Maggie was all but lost with all the information hanging around, ready for the attention to be plucked from the walls. Much of Sherlock's investigation was rather quick, but not incomplete. Her work was all too absorbing, but a call from Ben was all it took to screw it up.

"Margaret, I've been waiting for your call, we're supposed to meet _tonight_. Please tell me you are not _working_", his voice stressed on the poison word: _work._

"No, I'm sorry, I am at work, but it was urgent, and I need a reschedule. I promise to make it up to you", Maggie said, moving papers and other evidence to sort everything out.

"I'm so sick and tired of this, Margaret. Your work is such a big deal to you, why don't you take it out on a date? Because it appears to rather loveyou," he hung up and was gone. The thought of his outburst never occurred to Maggie, but it rather almost brought her to her knees, his anxiousness was clouded other emotions in the phone. Something was wrong with his message.

She had never remembered making such plans for anytime this week.

How rather odd.


End file.
